Remnants of the 4th Overlord
by Helmrock442
Summary: After the forth Overlord took over the empire he decided to rest and rule over his land. His mistresses continued to fight over him for the majority of his love, resulting in three sons lusting to create their own evil and dark domain. What challenges will they face in this new found world. (First story, help me on my mistakes. I might write lemons for other chapters. 3 OC's)
1. A small note

A small message

Hello person that clicked on my story. Thank you for seeing it, and giving it a chance. Although I am disappointed that I have to be the pioneer of this crossover pair, I

hope that this one will inspire many others. Because it can't be just me that sees the great potential that these two series have with each other. Seeing that no one will

read this story for a long, long, long time. I won't be putting it at top priority to pump out chapters. So i'll be taking

my time. If you read it and would like to see more come faster, just shoot me a message and i'll make sure to put out a new one, very soon. Please

don't be shy, I need all the support I can get.

On with the story.


	2. Introduction

~ Remnants of the 4th Overlord ~

Chapter 1

Introduction

* * *

><p>The three brothers march toward an unknown land filled with magic and strange creatures. Their father had ended his conquest of domination in his land, so now it was time they started a brand new legend. Beast, the eldest, Reaper, the second born, and Scorcher, the youngest, came upon a land covered in ice and snow.<p>

"Look!" noticed Beast "That's a castle if I've ever seen one".

"Here? Why in such a unproductive place?" wondered Reaper.

"Who cares. This place looks boring, its no place to plant our new tower. If there's a castle here, then there is bound to be more ahead. With a much warmer climate I might add" complained Scorcher.

Beast smiled "How about you go two go explore and I check out the place, faster if we cover more ground".

Reaper looked suspiciously at Beast "I guess that's a good idea... bu-" Scorcher grabbed his brother before he could finish "See ya sucker!"

After his two brothers were out of sight, Beast took his mace in hand and smiled devilishly as he walked toward the ice palace.

"Scorcher, slow down! let me go, we have all day, plus your sword is starting to give me burns".

"Fine, you big baby" Scorcher let go of his brother as the snow started to turn into frosted grass

Reaper caught his breath, "I will never understand why you hate snow so much".

"Says the person who's mother is from Nordberg" Scorcher scoffed.

"Point taken" Reaper chuckled.

"So.. where to next.. Hey! Lets go to that volcano over there!"

"Hell no, besides it would take us all day to get there. When we have tower portals set up, go knock yourself out... we might aswell check out the forest to keep us busy."

"Alright, good enough."

Reaper butted the head of his axe at Scorcher "Don't. Burn. Anything."

"I got it, I got it, I won't let it happen again, I swear i'll never hear the end of it".

As the brothers reach the forest it seemed that the sky grew a little bit darker, as if someone or something was upon them, watching from the shadows. The shrieks of the wild life around them made Reaper uneasy. As he was kneeling down to take a swig, a twig snapped and the sound of bat wings flooded the clearing. Reaper swung out his axe and challenged the area where the sound came from.

"Show yourself!" He commanded.

His order echoed throughout the forest, but all that came out was a vampire bat that hung upside down when it landed on a branch.

Scorcher burst out laughing, " Well wasn't that disappointing"

Reaper frowned at his younger brother with an eye brow raised.

"Relax jumpy, if anyone was here I would sense them. It's a perk of being part fae." Scorcher said smiling.

As the bat immediately and graphically transformed into the bats true form of a gray-skinned, long, thick black hair, and blood red eyes, he regretted that boastful statement entirely. The vampire lunged at him with her razor sharp claws and teeth. Scorcher whipped out his fire sword as he flipped backwards setting fire to the grass below him. He raised his mighty blade to smite her, just as Reaper hit the blade out of his hand with his axe and sent it flying into the stream.

Reaper began slashing and hacking at the girl with all his might to drive her off. Scorcher stood there with his hands frozen off to the side from where his brother struck, his eyes were squinted and his mouth wide open as he looked to where his sword landed. The water boiled and steamed from the blade still breathing it's flame swallowed by the water. He looked back at the two fighting, back at his sword, then back again.

"You bag a' douche.."

"Fire! Deal! Now! Later!"

The vampire girl, with now bass-axe in hand, continued her onslaught against Reaper. He pushed her back and countered with his presence spell, slowing her down. She broke free and swung at his head, he ducked and gutted her with the hilt of his axe. She raised her axe high and brought it down hard, taking off a few hairs as he moved out of the way. Reaper flew forward and struck her axe.

His eyes flooded with magic power, pushing him to a berserk state. He hit her bass-axe from her hand. She jumped away and hissed staying low to the ground. Reaper charged forward with his mind hardly controlling his body and swung wildly and repeatedly not letting her stay in one place for a second. She dodged and scratched his face, she licked the blood from her fingers, her eyes popped out of her rage, she had never tasted blood like it in her 1000 years of her time in Ooo. Reaper ran up to her and swung, She dodged her head left then right, before being roughly kicked into a tree. When she looked up from the attack, Reaper was above her with his axe pointed at her head.

The girl smiled "Hey, not half bad".

Reaper shook out of his magic "...wha-"

"Your coordination is totally off thought, you move waay to slow"

The vampiric stranger said starting to float putting her hands and the back of her head. She looked back at the younger brother still trying to dry off the blade. Reaper backed up and lowered his axe, no longer feeling killing intent.

"Who are you.., Why did you attack us" Reaper questioned.

"Isn't it polite to for guests to tell their names first? You aaare on my door step." She said pointing to the hidden cave a few steps away.

"_WE... _are not guests" Beast said entering the clearing.

"Hey Beast, felt you coming a mile away" Scorcher said placing his blade on his back.

"Sure you did" He mocked.

"I _diiid_" Scorch whined

"Whatever... Brother, what happened here. Your bleeding." Beast said walking toward Reaper.

"It's nothing, just a scratch" Reaper said.

"Say.. Where are you from" the girl asked "My taste buds haven't reacted like that in years. It almost tastes human..."

Beast silences his brother and picked up the vampire girl with the neck of her shirt to her feet and held her to the tree.

"Alright girl, i'll play your game. My name is Beast.. What is your name."

The girl laughed "Finally someone with proper manners. My name is Marceline"

"Alright, good. Do you see that boy over there.." he said looking over at his brother "That's my little brother Reaper, and that is the family blood running down his face. And, stained on your hand. NO ONE. Attacks Reaper. That's my job. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't send you to hell for attacking him" He threatened.

"She attacked me fiirstt!" Scorcher hollered.

"Shut it, Scorch!"

"Kay.."

Beast looked back at Marceline for his answer.

Marceline giggled "Because I think your hot.." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa!..." Beast let go and stepped back a few, looking surprised and confused.

The sky was beginning to grow darker and thunder sounded above them.

"Oh, that's just great" Scorch whined kicking the pile of ash from where he burned the grass.

Marceline floated towards Reaper. "Hey, you guys seem cool. How about you guys spend the night at my place, to make up for being oh so ruude" She said sarcastically.

"No. Way." Beast said immediately.

"Oh come on, get your butt hurtness out of the way, we have no where to go, and i don't want to set up camp in the rain."

"Ugh" Beast growled "Fine! But you.." He said pointing at Marceline " you don't come near me"

"Awww someone is shy" Marceline teased "What?.. you can't handle a playful kiss?... Or are you not lik-"

Scorcher jumped on Beast's back "haha, he doesn't know how to deal with the opposite sex yet.."

"YOU bastard!" He picked Scorcher off his back and pounded him into the ground.

Marceline winked, and turned toward her cave. Reaper picked up his pummeled brother and threw him over his shoulder. He gave a look at beast and began to follow there new found acquaintance. Beast stood there still enraged by Scorches comment. Marceline made him feel confused, he didn't know what to think about her. She had came and attacked his brothers, but now she's requested to be the host for the night. What angle was she playing at? Was she planning something? Or just playing with our heads. He began to walk forward, still lost in his thoughts about the girl.

* * *

><p>Inside of Marceline's cave<p>

The sun had gone down, and only Beast and Reaper were awake. Reaper had wondered why he had been keeping his visit to the Ice Castle a secret.

Beast laughed "The Ice King is a total fool. He where's a crown of ultimate control of ice and snow and all he uses it for is to make prisons in his castle. He's hardly the evil ruler that he claims to be."

"What did he say to you?"

"He was angry that I smashed into his palace. He said he was working on his "evil" scheme. He told me everything just because I asked. Apparently not far from here there is a place where the city and the people in it are entirely made of candy and everything sweet. Made me shutter at the thought. He plans on stealing the princess of that land and imprisoning her."

"That sounds pretty evil. Why is he doing that? Ransom? To kill her and march over the kingdom?"

Beast chuckles at his response "Your thinking to evil, Reap. All he wants her for is just to make her his bride. He seriously thinks that locking her in a cage will help her fall in love with him."

"No... that's insane"

"I'm not even kidding. He is completely useless... I say... we ignore Scorchers feelings about the place and smash his kingdom to the ground. We could easily put our tower there and start our conquest."

"Beast, that's not what we decided. We agreed we would find a new plot of land for our kingdom."

"I know what we said, but this is different. All that king of nothing is doing is wasting space and playing pranks on this land. In fact I bet people would be glad that he would be gone."

"There is always people who think differently, Beast. I don't want to get on the wrong foot here. We are still strangers of this land. And I would actually like to make some friends before we start smiting our enemies."

"Always a goody two shoes. That place is a nugget of gold just sitting there and you want to do things nicely"

"Your just mad because you need my vote. You know that Scorcher won't go for your idea"

"Scorch would love to melt it into an ocean, I bet if he saw the Ice King he'd go for it. Even if he does hate the place."

"Doubt it. He won't even give it a chance." Reaper said smiling.

"You'll see.." Beast said walking to his resting place.

**(AN: The ages of the brothers from youngest to oldest is 14, 15, 16. Just one year apart. Obviously the brothers aren't as completely evil as the 4th Overlord, but I think this match up of personalities go nicely with the up coming story) **


End file.
